Rebellion
by feelin' feels
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a pirate and has been one for as long as he could remember. The boy expected this day to be like any other, but he was very wrong. A mysterious man manages to climb onto the ship, taking everyone by surprise. After living with this dude for a good month, Karkat starts to realize that he's falling for him. This would be fine... if homophobia weren't a thing.
1. Chapter 1

You look out intently into the seemingly endless ocean before you, wind whipping against your pale face. Funny, because you've been exposed to the sun all the time on this damned ship yet your skin was still a ghostly white and not even slightly tanned. Though, that was probably because you'd always wear long sleeves and desperately try to shield yourself from any beam of light that had descended from the sky. Why did you do that? Well you simply disliked the sun, and you didn't know what was wrong with that. The stupid idiots that inhabited this floating structure of wood would ask you about that for God knows how much, no matter how many times you've given the answer "I don't like the fucking sun!" with the bonus of your signature grunt and scowl.

But enough of that. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you've been living as a pirate for your whole fifteen years that you've been on this planet. You shouldn't be even considered a pirate, more like the bitch of the ship. You were always working your ass off, whether it was cleaning, washing the dishes after dinner, or going out to collect food... It was all too stressful. You had so much work to do everyday that you rarely got any rest, causing ugly-looking bags to form under your freaky vermillion eyes. Luckily you weren't really alone. Your so-called friend, Sollux Captor had the same exact jobs as you. That would've probably made you feel better about yourself, if it weren't for the fact that he was treated better than you. By that, you mean that he would get more food than you, better clothes... Yeah your luck sucks.

For once though, you didn't have a million things to do today, so you're just hanging out along the edge of the ship, wondering what lies beyond this unbelievably shitty life."Hey KK, ith time to eat!" You hear a familiar voice lisp behind you. Sighing, you move your legs toward the general direction of the dining area, where they were probably serving something that had to do with fish. Like always. When you reach the room, you settle down onto a seat next to Sollux, awkwardly twiddling your thumbs. You try not to pay any attention to the usual stares you got, or at least the ones you thought you got. You feel the taller boy playfully nudge you with his elbow, snickering quietly to himself. You scoff, coming back at him with a harder shove. Then before you know it you're on the floor, eyes wide and brimming with disbelief. Sputtering out a flurry of insults and curses you climb back onto your seat, flipping Sollux off in a curt gesture under the table. You just wanted to smack that smug expression off his face so bad, but you knew you couldn't, since the food was just now being served and you were starving.

Fish stew and water that probably had four gallons of salt in it. Fucking yum. Whatever, it wasn't really like you had a choice. Subconciously shoving spoonfuls of the shit into your mouth you end up finishing before everyone else. You decide to go back outside and look out into the sea once more, resting your head on your arms and closing your eyes. You are incredibly tired, but at the same time didn't feel like moving. You were just starting to drift off into sleep until you feel a gentle hand clasp your shoulder. You lift your head groggily and turn around to see one of your other 'friends'. It was the girl named Kanaya Maryam and she was looking at you with a motherly gaze, which was a thing that she always did. "Karkat, are you alright?" She asks, her voice sounding classy as ever. You never got how Kanaya could talk like that, especially with all of these shit-talking hooligans around. You didn't really care, but still.

"Yeah, I'm just... tired." You yawn, attempting to push her away. Of course, she didn't move, since everyone were giants compared to you. Well, you might've been exagerating, but it was the best way to make your point. Every single person on this ship were always taller than you. Fucking, even the girls stood at least a good half inch above you! This has always made you extremely frustrated, making it another one of the ingredients to your constant moodiness and prickly attitude. Aside from that, you reluctantly let Kanaya guide you to your room in the lower half of the ship, eyes halfway shut. By the time you got there, you were pretty much stumbling around like a drunk, tripping over your own feet and bumping into walls. She lays you onto your bed, as if you were a baby. She murmurs a soft "Sleep well" into your ear, draping the thick blankets of the bed over your petite body. You don't even see that she leaves the room, because you're sleeping too soundly to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to hear frantic knocking at your door, nearly breaking it off its hinges. Springing out of bed to go answer it, you land on your face ungracefully you done so. Groaning, you slowly lift yourself off of the ground and brush the dirt off yourself. You reach your hand out and turn the handle to be met with an excited Sollux, out of breath and panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

"KK... You need to come with me! Quickly!" He says breathlessly, immediately taking your arm and rushing away from your room.

"What the?! You could have at least let me put on my sandals first!" You growl, rubbing your eyes with your free hand.

"No time for that! Thome douche-bag climbed onto the ship! We don't know what heth doing, but he might be an enemy!" Your attention is grabbed at the sound of that. Someone _climbed_ onto the ship? This thing was huge! How could someone have been able to climb onto here just like that? You follow without a word, moving swiftly through the narrow halls. You both emerge from below to see a crowd of people, whispering to one another. You and Sollux approach the rabble, his hand letting go of your arm. You push your way through to get a better view at what everyone was looking at (remember, you were short as hell). Then, you see it. It was a guy with messy raven hair and strikingly ultramerine, almost indigo, eyes. His clothes were torn and he was haunched over, coughing and hacking up what looked like water from the ocean. Captain Serket stood over the stranger, arms crossed.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" The captain demanded, pulling the intruder up by his shirt. When he came up he was really, really tall. Like holy shit. He was even taller than the captain, ending up being the one to stand over her.

"I'm Gamzee Makara, maim'" He said, trying to sound proper. His voice was still raspy from the coughing, but man he sounded... Nice... You give yourself a mental face palm. What the fuck were you talking about? This guy could be a fucking murderous serial killer on the loose for crying out loud! But still... There was something about him that made you... Intrigued...

"And... I motherfucking ran away from my old ship... I-I was wondering if I could stay on your's because of that? I swear, I'll all up and do whatever you want me to do just... Please?" He stammers, sounding somewhat sincere. Captain Serket looks him over with her good eye. After a bit, she just nodded and turned on her heel to walk away, ignoring the astonished gasps and stares that followed her. What the? Did she really just let a complete stranger stay on her ship without any further questions? With the possibility that he might be a psychopath wanting to kill us all? Or maybe a rogue, who decides to just take all of our things and abscond in the blink of an eye? Like what the hell...

"Oh! And Karkat..." You shiver at the sound of your name rolling off her tongue and turn around, panicked, to face Captain Serket in the eyes... er... eye.

"H-huh?" She looks at you smugly, her cobalt lips curled up into a smirk.

"I want you to show our friend, Gamzee, around the place. If you don't do what I say then... I'd have to do something about that!" She whispers the last part in a way that makes you want to rip your hair out. You nod quickly, turning away from the creepy bitch. Nobody liked Vriska, not even her personal assistant, Tavros Nitram. She would often punish people for doing absolutely nothing, just to see them suffer and writhe in pain. It was truly vulgar, but of course you couldn't do anything about it. You jump as you hear someone talking, causing you to shake yourself out of your thoughts.

"So... You gonna show me around, bro?" you look up and... Good god... he was... NO! Get a hold of yourself! You can't be thinking like this! Homosexuality on this ship was NOT accepted what so ever! Being gay would be a one way ticket to death and you know that! Shaking your head once more, you spin on your heel and beckon Gamzee to follow. You absolutely hated walking around barefoot, because you'd never know what you'd end up stepping on. Not to mention that this place was not sanitary. At all. Well, too late to do anything about that now, huh? Anyway, you go on with showing him all of the places on the ship, like the dining room, the bedrooms, the gathering area, and whatever the fuck.

"Okay shithead, that was the end of the tour. Your host today was Karkat Vantas, and we fucking hope you enjoy your stay." You grumble, shifting your feet. Gamzee just laughs and pats you on the head.

"You're one funny motherfucker, not to mention that you're cute as hell too... Honk!" You could feel yourself blushing. If you could, you would slap him in the face, but you decide that wasn't really the smartest thing to do right now. You still couldn't get over the fact that he might be some kind of mass-murderer, so you'll have to hold back on doing that. For now. Instead, you just walk away to leave him to do his own thing, hoping that he'll leave you alone. You choose to go back to your room to get some more sleep, since it was still pretty early. If it weren't for Sollux waking you up like that, you would be in bed right now. If it weren't for Serket forcing you to show that guy around, then you would still be in fucking bed right now. When you finally get to your place, you hurry to the mattress at the corner of the room and bury yourself under the covers, pretty much falling asleep the second your head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up for the second time that day, curled up under the thick, comfy-ass blankets that you've always wrapped around yourself everytime you fell into unconciousness. You roll out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud. Fuck, how many times have you done this now? Forcing yourself to get up, you wobble towards the bathroom. You still take pride in yourself to this day for having a bathroom of your very own, as to where a most of the others didn't. Yeah... you were pretty lame, but really it was a gift from the gods, especially when you had to live as a pirate. But enough talk about your fortunate living conditions (in your room, atleast), because no one actually cares about that and wants to watch you suffer like the peasant you are. At the moment you were just brushing your teeth, while waiting for the water in the shower to get warm.  
You did consider yourself a multitasker but then at the same time you really didn't give two fucks about it. Anyway, you rinse out your mouth and strip yourself out of your dirty and ragged clothes, hopping in the shower quickly afterwards. You temporarily close your eyes at the sensation of the warm water running down your skin, which was utter bliss for you at the moment. Deciding that you couldn't stay in the shower all day you slowly go about cleaning at the filth that clinged onto you, not really wanting to face the work that was probably waiting to maul you the moment you stepped outside. That was when you suddenly hear knocking, despite the loud pattering of water. Who the hell was coming by for a visit now? You turn off the shower nozzle, taking a towel and sloppily wrapping it around your body.  
"Fucking wait, you impatient piece of shit!" You yell, scurrying towards the thick board of wood that was virbrating with knocks. Grabbing the rusty knob, you open the door... Only to be met with the bottom of a fist, resulting with you falling backwards. Ow.

"Oh man... Sorry about that... I didn't know that you were-" The talking stops abruptly and you could feel eyes staring down at your pathetic self. Wait... Where was your...? OHSWEETBABYJEGUS WHERE THE HELL WAS YOUR TOWEL?! A panicked squeak escapes your mouth, hands moving quickly to cover the bits that you did not mean to present to the particular guy standing right in front of you. Your face must've looked as red as a tomato right now, since it felt as it were burning up like a boiling tea kettle. It was that Gamzee guy, which was probably not a good thing, considering your current situation.

"G-get out... Please..." You say weakly, voice straining.  
"Yeah... Yeah sorry bro I'll... I'll be waiting for you outside..." And with that you hear something shut, presumably the door. After a moment of lying on the ground, you get up to go and try to find some clothes. You put on some grey boxers, along with a somewhat oversized dark grey sweater and some black shorts. Slipping on your sandals you walk out of your room, shutting the door behind you. As expected, you find Gamzee leaning against the wall outside, a lazy smile forming in his features at your presence.  
"Well...what the fuck did you want?" You huff, suddenly interested with the floor.  
"Uh... I was wondering if you had any... Motherfucking makeup? You see I lost mine in the ocean and shit... So... help a brother out?" Huh? Makeup? Was he some type of girl, trying to make herself look pretty for a date or something?  
"... So, let me get this straight. You come knocking at my door only to punch me in the face, see me naked, and now you want fucking *makeup*?!" You were practically fuming now. You raise your fist, wanting to punch him in the face like what he did to you. You knew that it was an accident, but guess what? You didn't care. Of course you end up face-palming instead, because apparently you needed one of those. He opens his mouth. Before he could say anything you say something else.  
"What type of make-up are you talking about here?" You ask unexpectedly, surprising him and as well as yourself.

"Uh... White and grey... clown-ish makeup? If that qualifies as a type?" You look at him, dumfounded. Why would he need... You know what? Fuck that question. There were about a million queries that were far more significant than this one. Sighing, you tell him to wait there while you went back into your place. You actually remember someone giving you some sort of grease paints a few years back, but you didn't remember who. All you knew is that they disappeared abruptly without telling anyone... And they were never seen again. You look through the cabinets in the bathroom, seeing nothing but dust and regret that you're even trying to look for this shit. When you came to the last one it had the exact thing that you were looking for: Clown makeup. Now... Who in the fuck gave you these again? You didn't even have a clue. Grabbing the containers of white and grey, you make your way back to the lanky-ass teen (well, at least he looked like a teen). He was waiting in the exact place you told him to stay at, leaning on the wall once again with his arms crossed. Fuck, you actually really admired his patience. It made things a lot easier for you, probably for him as well. Anyway, you shove the paints into his hands. Looking at you incredulously, he hesitantly accepted your 'gift'.  
"What? Is there something wrong with that or what?" You ask, hoping that the clown was satisfied.  
"No man, nothing's wrong at motherfucking all! It's just that... I didn't know that you all up and had this type of stuff lying around, you know?..."  
"Well... You should be glad that I didn't fucking throw them away at the time I got those, or else you'd probably be just like a stupid fish without its water for all I know. By the way... You're welcome."  
"Oh yeah thank you lots, Karbro! Honk, honk!"  
"Uh huh."


End file.
